chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes from Mickey's Summer Combat
" Quotes from episodes 1-50 "That's ridiculous, SpongeBob! Why would he quit on someone who's a valuable…cheapskate…Ok I can actually see why he quit"~Patrick Star (1) "This guy needs a home? Ha! He can come down here with me." ~ Chuck E Cheese (2) "The real comedy is right in front of me." ~ Fozzie Bear (3) "Princesses? Chew-Wee-Boi! I save princess shrimpos if you want me to do that!" ~ Tom Hanks (4) "I don't expect myself to be a Brooklyn millionaire by now!" ~ Officer Lou (5) "Yeeees?" ~ Tom Hanks (6) "This is enough money to save me a lifetime." ~ Jim Hanks (7) "Oh this is just great, I'll just walk!" ~ Donald Duck (8) "It's been one of those days." ~ Squidward Tentacles (9) "If it's that dangerous, then I'm ready to see someone's head get chopped off!" ~ Squidward Tentacles (10) "I've got a gangster on my hands!" ~ Tom Hanks (11) "Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz" ~ Big Bird (12) "12 hours? Well then we better get our boogie shoes on!" ~ Tom Hanks (13) "I'm surprised you're still walking on two feet!" ~ Tom Hanks (14) "I really want me mommy right now." ~ Mr. Krabs (15) "Free cheesets?" ~ Shrek (16) "Oh great. Now you all know Mr. Krab's number!" ~ Patrick Star (17) "I'm not up for this game anymore!" ~ Gangster Yoshi (18) "Oh you all are just suckers waiting for your day to come!" ~ Plankton (19) "You look like some maneater." ~ Woody (20) "He thinks you're kind of ugly!" ~ Gangster Yoshi (21) "I'm a chicken!" ~ Mike Wazowski (22) "Where's Ernie at today? I don't know, up your butt!" ~ Bert (23) "Weak!" ~ Plankton (24) "My grandma's dead!" ~ Bert (25) "I've never seen him act like this since the cry of 07" ~ Goomba (26) "Does it look like I care?" ~ Bartholomew (27) "You're part of the group since you like cheeseburgers!" ~ Plankton (28) "I've never seen it do that!" ~ Big Bird (29) "He's right there!" ~ Plankton (30) "Heloo!"~ Betty (31) "I need me some cream." ~ Shrek (32) "Maybe if we talk real quietly as if nothing ever happened." ~ Plankton (33) "You're the guy who wants nothing but terror!" ~ Mr. Krabs (34) "Dot, rombus, dot, rombus, dot, rombus." ~ Patrick Star (35) "It looks like Plankton's gone. Yeah, but our sanity isn't!" ~ Sully (36) "Keep spanking him, Olaf!" ~ Plankton (37) "What a way of clickbait!" ~ Plankton (38) "That highway is so laggy!" ~ Gonzo (39) "Celia, you're breaking my heart!" ~ Mike Wazowski (40) "Have you been partying at Moe's tavern all night?" ~ Cop (41) "You feel guilty already, don't you?" ~ Woody (42) "Introducing, my greatest discovery yet!" ~ Tim Allen (43) "I'm a loner for life!" ~ Plankton (44) "What kind of school were you in?" ~ Koopa Troopa (45) "What the hell are you guys doing here?" ~ Chuck E Cheese (46) "There is no next act." ~ Monthy Python (47) "Your Snuffy can wait!" ~ Mr. Krabs (48) "We're making progress!" ~ Bartholomew (49) "Oh great, there's another one!" ~ Mario (50) Quotes from episodes 51-100 "I better get cooking!" ~ Shrek (51) "I'm not black!" ~ Chef Pee Pee (52) "Big meaty claws!" ~ Plankton (53) "Talk about some golden gossip." ~ Oscar the Grouch (54) "When I was a young child, I never really wanted to keep secrets! But today, I thought that keeping secrets was the only way to go." ~ Woody (55) "A monster did say he couldn't boogie without his boogie shoes!" ~ Grover (56) "Jesus Christ you've won!" ~ Plankton (57) "You're lost in the deep dwellers of hell!" ~ Woody (58) "That is a panther which means you run away!" ~ Mr. Krabs (59) "Don't you dare drop the phone!" ~ Plankton (60) "Maybe if we fly away from the blatter!" ~ Mr. Krabs (61) "You lost it!" ~ Woody (62) "Snuffy's gone!" ~ Big Bird (63) "A missing cheeto." ~ Officer Lou (64) "Shrimpo, he obviously didn't think right." ~ Tom Hanks (65) "Count your own!" ~ Tim Allen (66) "That's very nice but I think I'm gonna wait for my best friend." ~ Scooby Doo (67) "Rejected again." ~ Scooby Doo (68) "Fine, folk we bare handed." ~ Gangster Yoshi (69) "Bartholomew's gonna kick my ass!" ~ Scott Cawthon (70) "The last signal just came off!" ~ Mike Wazowski (71) "You do realize that Toad's part of our army as well!"~ SpongeBob SquarePants (72) "It looks like he doesn't wanna join your forces no longer!" ~ Donald Duck (73) "And knowing is half the battle!" ~ Gangster Yoshi (74) "When I woke up this morning, I got me self a bear." ~ Mr. Krabs (75) "You one eyed freak!" ~ Mr. Krabs (76) "Fine, you can be base!" ~ Mr. Krabs (77) "Well you know I'm a drummer." ~ Patrick Star (78) "Be my guest!" ~ Mr. Krabs (79) "I'm actually gonna be a star!" ~ Buzz Lightyear (80) "It seems to me that he just went into the secret vault." ~ Oscar the Grouch (81) "It seems that he had a little too much fun!" ~ Mr. Krabs (82) "When I said only you, I ment only you!" ~ Mr. Krabs (83) "Time for a little game of disappearing fatties!" ~ Plankton (84) "That was the last tree that ever lived and you ruined it!" ~ Chef Pee Pee (85) "Thanks fatty? I guess." ~ Mr. Krabs (86) "That usually makes him run." ~ Mike Wazowski (87) "I think the green bean gods are speaking to us!" ~ Mr. Krabs (88) "You do not how long that's been there." ~ Donald Duck (89) "What I want you to do lady is look!" ~ Hamm (90) "Best if you just give it over!" ~ Hamm (91) "Let's play with dolls shall we!" ~ Plankton (92) "Am I a jerk, Olaf?" ~ Plankton (93) "Uhh sir, we already made that joke." ~ Director (94) "Well I kinda do like this song." ~ Koopa Troopa (95) "That just makes things even better!" ~ Chuck E Cheese (96) "A DVD all about the krabby patty secret formula!" ~ Plankton (97) "And if you disagree, then there is something wrong with you!" ~ Chuck E Cheese (98) "Alright how'd you find it?" ~ Woody (99) "You know what they say, riders of the storm!" ~ Ernie (100)